One Last Time
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Julian/Logan  Daltonverse  rated for language. Post ep. 26, Julian is in the hospital and Logan is there with him.


**A/N: I do not own the characters, they belong to CP Coulter and Glee. I also do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the hospital room, next to Julian's unconscious body. He stared down at Julian's body that appeared to be sleeping peacefully next to him. He held Julian's hand tightly, waiting for Julian to open his eyes.<p>

_You - You came back. _

_Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner. _

_Maybe... it's better - it's better this way. _

_Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. _

_At-at least... I got to see you... one last time._

Logan dragged himself out of his thoughts. Disney movies were supposed to make you feel happy inside, and right now _Beauty and the Beast_ was making him feel like he just lost the biggest thing in his life. If Julian had known sooner that his stalker was a boy and not a girl, Julian wouldn't be in this situation- hell, if _Logan_ had paid attention more to his **best friend** instead of running around trying to woo someone else's boyfriend, _none of them_ would be in this situation.

But even as Logan finally had some sense smacked into him, possibly the best thing that has yet to happen to him hasn't happened because Logan was too late and now Julian is lying in a hospital bed unconscious.

"Fuck."

Logan tried to distance himself from these thoughts. He didn't want to think about this being the last time he'd ever see Julian alive (as alive as he is). Not wanting to think anymore about it, Logan softly started to sing to Julian.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends _

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

That's not true. They were best friends. But they were barely anything more than that. They should have had a chance.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Just a little change? Oh yeah, his best friend – who he thought was straight – said he was in love with him, **while they were both about to die**. Of course he wasn't prepared.

Logan knew he was the beast. No one could ever look at Julian and see him as a beast. Julian is the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Logan brought his other hand to the hand that was already grasping Julian's hand. Both of his hands gripped Julian's tightly as he sobbed out,

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

"I was so wrong Jules, I am so sorry. I can change I promise. If you just wake up, I'll be better I swear. Please don't leave me."

And with that, Logan completely broke down. He dropped his eyes from Julian's face and cried into his lap, never letting go of Julian's hand. Suddenly, Logan looked up when he thought he felt Julian's hand move. Logan stared at Julian for a moment, then continued singing,

_Certain as the sun _

_Rising in the East _

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

><p>Julian slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, sending Logan the best smile he could muster.<p>

"Hi." Julian whispered softly to Logan.

"Hi." Logan shifted to move his hands wipe the tears from his eyes, but Julian clenched his hand around Logan's, keeping Logan's hand there.

"It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you alive again."

They sat there for a moment, in a comfortable silence. Julian coughed lightly, then pulled Logan's hand slightly, trying to hint for Logan to come closer. Logan got up from the chair he was in and climbed into the hospital bed and laid down next to Julian.

"I was wrong." Logan said. "I can change – "

"I know Lo." Julian replied. "I heard you singing."

Logan blushed "oh you heard that?"

"It's _Beauty and the Beast_. Belle is my favorite Disney princess. _Of course_ I heard it."

"I'm sorry I've been such a beast to you."

"It's ok. You're here now."

"You're my princess, of course I'm here now."

Julian nudged Logan's shoulder coupled with a snarky "oh gee thanks."

Logan laughed. "What? I'm just trying to keep with the _Beauty and the Beast_ analogy."

"Uh huh."

"No but seriously…" Logan wiggled down so he was lying face to face with Julian. He pulled his hand out of Julian's grasp and placed it on Julian's cheek before leaning close so both their foreheads were touching.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

Then Logan closed the space between them and softly kissed Julian on the lips.

"You still look like a beast. I thought the kiss was supposed to break the spell."

"Shut up." Logan growled and leaned over again to kiss Julian again, fingers entwined with Julian's, and in the back of his mind, Logan made sure to remind himself to **never ever let go again**.


End file.
